The present invention relates to flush valves of the type commonly used to operate toilets and urinals and more specifically to an assembly which converts an existing valve from manual operation to automatic operation. The flush valve may be a diaphragm-type valve, such as that sold by Sloan Valve Company of Franklin Park, Ill., under the trademark ROYAL, and which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,730, or it may be a piston-type of flush valve sold by Sloan Valve Company under the trademarks GEM and CROWN and shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,993.
The present invention is more specifically directed to a retrofit kit or assembly for a handle-operated flush valve in which the manual handle may be moved by a sensor initiated electric drive motor without replacing or removing any of the flush valve components when installing or converting the flush valve to automatic operation. All of the above types of flush valves have a handle which is mounted on the flush valve body for pivotal movement about a handle axis. The retrofit assembly of the present invention provides a handle interface which mounts over the handle and is movable about the same axis as the handle. A sensor is mounted on the valve body and is attached to a drive motor and when sensor action has been initiated, will connect a battery pack to the drive motor, with the drive motor causing movement of the handle interface. This provides automatic operation of the flush valve by movement of the flush valve handle about its normal or conventional axis. There is further a manual override which is pivotally movable about the same axis, independent of the handle interface, and which may be used to manually operate the handle in the event the automatic system is temporarily inoperative.
Of particular advantage in the invention is the fact that conversion from manual operation to automatic operation can be completed through the mounting of additional components on the existing flush valve and without removing any components of the flush valve or disconnecting the water supply to the flush valve.
The present invention relates to toilet room flush valves and more specifically to an assembly for converting a valve of this type from manual operation to automatic operation.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a conversion assembly as described which may be installed without the removal of any flush valve components and without disconnecting the water supply to the flush valve.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a conversion assembly of the type described which mounts on the flush valve body, has a handle interface pivotally movable about the flush valve handle axis to cause operation of the flush valve handle when such operation is initiated by an automatic sensor.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a conversion assembly as described including a manual override which is pivotally movable about the same axis as the flush valve handle and is movable independently of the motor driven handle assembly.
Another purpose is to provide a conversion assembly as described which is suitable for right or left handle operation.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.